Ichigo The Transcendent
by The white wolf of death
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo got his powers back without the help of the soul society or Ginjo. Find out in this brave new world. UNDER COMPLETE REWRIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story ever so please be merciful in reviews. If you've read my other fanfic sorry about how it ended I just lost interest for some reason and couldn't continue it. Anyways on to my newest one. This starts 17 months after the winter war. Just before he meets Ginjo in the anime.**

"Normal"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Inner hollow"**

" _ **Zangetsu" or other zanpakuto.**_

It has been seventeen months since the winter war, seventeen months since Aizen's defeat, and seventeen months since I lost my soul reaper powers. At first I was happy I could finally relax and enjoy my normal life but that didn't last. After the first month I realized that I was never cut out for normal life, but I had no way to get my powers back, there was nothing I could do. So I went on living my life as a student at Karakura high.

I'm in my senior year at Karakura high. Two more semesters and I'm finished with high school. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I'm done. I guess I could always practice medicine like my goat-chin of a dad, but I think about that later I have more important things to focus on right now. Like this test that I have to get a good grade on.

At the moment my teacher Misato Ochi was passing out the graded tests. And I was next in line to receive mine.

"Ichigo kurosaki…" she started " good job on the test." She laid the test on my desk. I looked down at the packet of papers lying on my desk. When it finally registered what she said. I hurriedly grabbed the papers and looked at the front page. There it was a, a giant red lettered A written in the top corner. _'Yesss' I thought. 'I wonder what Rukia would say?'_ It was at that moment that I again felt the stinging sensation in my chest. Every time I thought about that stupid midget I felt like this. _'Why do I constantly feel this way when I think about her?!'_ I thought. It didn't make sense but I would have to think about that later. It was at that moment when a loud bell rang through the school. This was the dismissal bell.

I got up to walk out but Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Orihime, and Chad stopped me before I could leave. "Hey do you wanna hang out with us we are going to this new restaurant in town that's supposedly good?" Asked Keigo.

"I'm gonna have to pass my dad's going on another business trip and I gotta take care of my sisters". I replied as I walked passed them.

"Ok see ya later Ichigo." Said Keigo as the group watched as he walked away. Surprised at how emotionless he still was.

"Do you think he'll ever get over it?" Asked Tatsuki. "I don't know, knowing him he'll probably keep beating himself up on the inside." Replied Orihime.

"I doubt he ever will." Said Chad. "Why is that?" asked Keigo. "He lost his powers to protect and because those are gone he doesn't feel like he's whole. And probably feels powerless." Replied Chad as he turned to leave.

The group watched as he walked away contemplating his words. They didn't know how to help Ichigo but there was one thing they all knew and that was the fact that Chad was completely right.

I walked out of the school and continued on my walk home. When I got to the door I opened it and that's when it happened "IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" yelled my dad as he came flying down the hall and landed a kick right in my chest. "It seems you still have much to learn my son." Said my dad right before I stood up and landed a uppercut right in his jaw and sent him flying into the ceiling. He hung there by his head and said "it seems I've underestimated you my son, I have nothing more to teach you."

"You've said that like a thousand times yet you still attack me." I said as I made my way to the kitchen where Yuzu was cooking.

"Welcome home Ichigo!" Said yuzu as she looked up from her meal she was cooking and smiled. "I made your favorite for supper. Curry just how you like it." Said Yuzu as she set the table.

We all sat down to eat when my dad came walking into the kitchen. "Well my beautiful children I must depart on my journey. I'll be back in a few days" said Isshin.

"Ok by dad" said Yuzu and Karin.

"See ya goat-chin" said ichigo as he sat down to eat.

Isshin walked out the door and left soon after. _'That was strange he didn't seem to be over dramatic this time, oh well."_ I though.

When I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink as yuzu was washing them and walked up to my room. When I got in my room I sat down on my bed thinking about life. I finally decided I'd lay down for a nap. No sooner than I laid my head on my pillow I was out like a light.

 **-the next morning-**

"Ichigo you need to wake up you are going to be late for school!" Said Yuzu trying to wake me up.

"Oh right school." Said Ichigo still half asleep "I must have slept through the night. Well I'm up now."

"Breakfast is ready down stairs whenever you're ready." Said yuzu as she walked out the door.

After she had left Ichigo got up and took a shower and did my usual morning routine. After getting dressed he walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast said his goodbyes and left. As he left the the door he took off in a sprint to get to school on time.

He had just got to the school courtyard when I heard the bell ring "crap!" Was all he could say as he ran to his first class.

He made it to class just as miss Misato had started teaching. After apologizing he took his seat.

The rest of the day when as usual he went to his classes did his work and ate lunch with his friends. When school was over He started on his way home. He had just started walking down the street when he ran into Yuzu and Karin. "What are you two doing out here?" He asked surprised that he ran into them.

"We when out to get some groceries and we got everything and we were on the way home when I said we should meet up with you since school should be over soon." Said Yuzu in her usual happy carefree voice.

"I figured that since I know your route home we could hang out here and wait for you." Said Karin trying to sound cool as usual but deep down he knew she was worried about him and wanted to make sure he didn't feel alone after he lost his powers.

"Well alright then let's go home." He said as he started to walk passed them. Eventually they caught up to his and got in step with him.

They had made it about halfway there when there was a giant gust of wind and then a wall next to them exploded. For a second they were all paralyzed from the shock. Then out of nowhere Karin and Yuzu heard Ichigo yell "A hollow! Karin Yuzu run now!" But it was too late, Ichigo had been knocked out of the way and the hollow had both of his sister in its grasp.

"ICHIGO HELP ME" screamed Yuzu as the hollow held her up. "ICHIGO PLEASE HELP!" Screamed Karin trying to get out of the hollows grip.

Ichigo got up and grabbed a piece of pipe he had found lying on the ground nearby and ran over to the hollow. He went to swing but the hollow landed a blow to his side. He got blasted into a wall. He got back up and ran to try to get another hit on the hollow. He managed to hit it a few times but the hollow just smacked him away again. This time when he got up he grabbed another pipe that had a sharp end. He then ran over the where he thought the hollow was and for a second he paused to try and sense the hollow. He managed to get a feel for where it may have been so then threw the pipe at it and amazingly the pipe jabbed into the hollow. For a second he had faith that he might be able to do this. That changed when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. As he looked down all he could see was a giant hole in his chest dropping with blood.

He laid there frozen in place unable to move, unable to speak all he could do is watch as his sisters were about to be eaten by a hollow. _'If only I had my powers then I wouldn't have lost to this stupid low level hollow.'_ He thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **In Ichigo's mind**

It felt like he was floating. It was all black like and empty void of pure nothingness. He continued to float for what felt like forever when he heard a voice ring through the darkness _**"Ichigo… Ichigo…"**_

' _Wait I know that voice, but I couldn't be him."_ Thought Ichigo as he was floating in the void. "Zangetsu is that you?!"

As soon as he said something he started failing. He managed to roll over to see where he was falling. As soon as he could see behind him he saw a distant light that grew as he fell. He continued to fall not sure if he should be scared or happy that had moved on. The light grew until he fell into it.

As soon as he entered the light he fell into water. _'Water! What is this? Where am I?"_ He thought as he sank.

He turned to see where he was that's when he noticed where he was. He was in his inner world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the few mistakes I made last chapter. I hope this one is better. Also yes I have kept up with the manga. Now on to the story.**

"Normal"

" _Thought"_

 **"Inner Hollow"**

" _ **Zanpakuto"**_

-Previously-

 **In Ichigo's mind**

It felt like he was floating. It was all black like and empty void of pure nothingness. He continued to float for what felt like forever when he heard a voice ring through the darkness _**"Ichigo… Ichigo…"**_

' _Wait I know that voice, but I couldn't be him."_ Thought Ichigo as he was floating in the void. "Zangetsu is that you?!"

As soon as he said something he started failing. He managed to roll over to see where he was falling. As soon as he could see behind him he saw a distant light that grew as he fell. He continued to fall not sure if he should be scared or happy that had moved on. The light grew until he fell into it.

As soon as he entered the light he fell into water. _'Water! What is this? Where am I?"_ He thought as he sank.

He turned to see where he was that's when he noticed where he was. He was in his inner world.

-Present-

"How am I here this shouldn't be possible?" Thought Ichigo as he descended to the nearest building. As he landed he saw a figure start to form on a flagpole. As soon as the bottom was formed he knew exactly who was standing before him.

" _ **Hello Ichigo, it appears my farewell was short lived."**_ Said zangetsu as he gazed upon ichigos submerged inner world with disappointment appearing in his eyes.

"Zangetsu how are we even here? I thought you said that I would lose my powers after using the final getsuga tenshou." Asked Ichigo as stared at zangetsu trying to figure out what was going on.

" _ **That is what was supposed to happen. After we merged we used the remnants of our spiritual pressure on Aizen, and afterward you should have never heard from us again, as we were locked deep in your soul, until you died and went to the soul society. But It appears someone didn't want to leave fully. So as we weren't locked away fully but didn't have the strength to get out so we sat waiting. That was until you were introduced to a large enough amount of hollow spiritual pressure that recharged ,so to speak, your hollow and he got out and I followed suit."**_ Explained zangetsu as best he could so that Ichigo could understand it all.

"So it's thanks to my hollow that you're here. Speaking of which where is he?" Asked Ichigo as he looked around only to find that his hollow was nowhere to be found.

" _ **It appears he has taken control of your body and is on a rampage in Karakura town**_." Said zangetsu as he looked over at Ichigo to watch what he would do.

"Shit, my sisters are still out there I need to take back control now! Zangetsu what do I need to do to awaken my powers fully again?!" Asked Ichigo hastily so he could go save his sisters.

" _ **It is similar to the shattered shaft but this time your powers may be protected by your hollow so you may have some trouble."**_ Said Zangetsu. Zangetsu turn and dissipated into reishi.

"Ok I can do this first I need to find the spirit ribbon!" Said Ichigo as he closed his eye and began searching for his powers. After a few minutes he finally found the tattered ribbon and gave it a hard pull. But this time the box didn't come to him he went to the box.

He flew past the buildings and into a dark pit. There he found his powers in a box. He went to open the box but as he opened in he saw his hollow mask in from of his swords hilt. It was then he heard his hollow speak up for the first time since before he lost his powers **. "Hello king, or should I say horse now, since I'm in control."**

"I won't let you hurt anyone. I will stop you at all costs." Said Ichigo as he looked at the mask and tried to pull it out. He tried and tried but the mask just wouldn't budge.

" **You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me now did you. You're as stupid as I always said you were."** Said his hollow as he gave menacing laugh.

"I won't give up, I won't plow you to have my body!" Said Ichigo as he looked at the mask trying to figured out how to get rid of it. That's when he remembered all the time that one of his enemies broke is mask and his hollow powers left. He knew that would work but he didn't know if he could break it with just his normal strength. That's when he remembered he was in his inner witl that means he had to have some residual spiritual pressure.

So Ichigo closed his eye and focused on the deepest darkest part of his soul trying to find the last bit of spiritual pressure he had left. He search for what felt like hours. When he finally saw a small flickering light in the distance. He moved toward it and reached out to it. When he was able to touch it he grabbed it and focused it into his fist.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at his hand. It had a slight blue glow around it. He turned to the box and rared back and hit the mask as hard as he could. As soon as his fist made contact, the mask disintegrated into nothing.

When the mask was finally gone Ichigo looked into the box to see Zangetsu's hilt. He gripped the hilt and pulled with all his might. The sword gave way and there was a bright flash of light that blinded him.

When he opened his eyes he was standing over the dissipating body of the hollow that attacked him and his sisters. Speaking of his sisters. Ichigo turned to find his sisters staring at him with wide eyes. When he saw that they were safe he began to feel light headed and dizzy. He looked at his sisters as everything thing began to fade into darkness the last thing he heard was his sisters scream "Ichii" as he gave into unconsciousness.

" _ **Rest Ichigo your sisters are safe and you have your powers back."**_ Said Zangetsu from ichigo's inner world.

-END-

 **Alright guys I hope that was good. Looks like Ichigo got his powers back. We'll see what happens next. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the big gap in my posting I've been busy lately with my duty as a volunteer firefighter and the Erin water crisis for those who may have heard but for those who haven't well basically we've had no water. I also had some computer trouble so that didn't help but thanks for waiting. All things aside I'm back, I think.

"Normal"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Inner hollow"**

 _ **"zanpakuto"**_

-Line-

"Ichigo wake up! Ichigo!" Screamed both of his sisters as they tried to wake him after he had passed out in the middle of the road. "What do we do with him? Neither of us can carry him!" Said Yuzu as she tried to think of what to do with the unconscious Ichigo. "I think I can help you with that."

Yuzu and Karin looked up to see a man with a green haori and a matching green and white striped hat. "My name is Kisuke Urahara I'm a friend of Ichigo's." Said Kisuke. "Funny he's never mentioned you." Said Karin with a smug smile. Urahara frowned in mock hurt pretending to be disappointed, but soon noticed he could pull it off. "Well we'll have to fix that now won't we." Said Urahara with a small smile.

"I'll take him home for you, but I need a favor from you. Can you do that?" Asked Urahara as he picked up Ichigo off the street. "Depends what's the favor?" Asks Karin slightly interested in what the man had to ask. "I need you to you tell him to pay me a visit tomorrow after school." Said Urahara as he turned to walk away but turned back around to say "you should probably be heading home I'm sure Ishin is worried sick." Then flash stepped away without another word.

"Wait, where'd he go?" Asked a very confused Yuzu. "He just disappeared, how'd he do that?" Asked Yuzu as she turned to Karin to find an answer only to be met with an empty space. Karin had already turned to head home.

-line-

It took Urahara no less than 2 minutes to get back to his shop. Even with Ichigo's extra weight slowing him down. When he arrived Ururu and Jinta had gone home since they had finished with their chores. Yoruichi was off doing who knows what in the soul society so he had no distractions to assess the latest development.

It had almost been an hour and Urahara had nothing. He knew that Ichigo was supposed to to never get his powers back until he was dead and passed on, but apparently that wasn't so. 'It just doesn't make sense' thought Urahara still puzzled about the entire situation.

He sat there for a moment when it hit him. Zanpakuto are born from their wielder's soul. They're a part of the soul of their wielder so in turn they can't just cease to exist. That means something must've woke the spirits up. "Wait a second… just before I felt his spiritual pressure there was a hollow in that area. That's it, that hollows spiritual pressure must've acted as a catalyst and woke his inner hollow, and when he came out that left a while where his zanpakuto was able to be released. All he had do then was call on his powers to take control again." Thought Urahara.

He was just about to get up when he realized that Ichigo couldn't see the hollow so he wouldn't have attacked it so that means the hollow attacked him. "But why would he do that, Ichigo has no spiritual pressure so the hollow shouldn't have attacked him that must mean the hollow was sent there by someone or something. But the question is… who?"

-Line-

Ichigo jolted awake, then proceeded to take in his surroundings. It took him a minute to relise he was in his bed. "How did I get home? This makes no sense, the last thing I remember is... fighting that hollow! Yuzu, Karin where are they? Are they ok?"

 _ **"Relax Ichigo they perfectly fine. Urahara showed up after you passed out and brought you home, and your sisters are down stairs"**_

"That's good. So I have my powers back." Said Ichigo as he looked at his hand."What do i do now? It's not like there's spme big enemy out there to beat anymore."

 **"King, I really wish you wouldn't have said that."**

"Why, it's true."

 **"Because it never fails that the universe likes to prove you wrong."**

-Line-

"So it seems everything has went according to plan. Good, now we can move on to the next stage. Go now and prepare some low level hollows and arrancar. When that's done send them to the world of the living to attack the target."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

-Line-

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH whats this aizen is still out there! How? stayed tuned and youll find out soon. See ya next time.


End file.
